


A Dying Star [Loki x OC One-Shot]

by sparrowlina



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowlina/pseuds/sparrowlina
Summary: Syn is an oracle of Asgard that would do anything to follow in her mother's footsteps. When Asgard calls on her to protect them by returning to her home realm, how does this affect her relationship with the dark prince that she had become so fond of? Loki X OC one-shot (that may become an actual story...)





	A Dying Star [Loki x OC One-Shot]

It was only a few hours before she was to go with the Council back to her realm. A million things were running through her mind at once. She found herself standing in the river she’d always visit, the edges of her dark blue dress touching the water and seeming to become one with it. The way that her dress glittered in the moonlight made it seem as if Syn was wearing the night sky as a garment.

“It’s rather rude to be late to your own homecoming,” she heard a voice call out from a pile of rocks nearby. She hadn’t noticed that Loki had been sitting there, and she didn’t know for how long either.

She didn’t feel like replying with a smart remark. There was an overwhelming feeling of sadness and discomfort that sat with her regarding the entire way that the day had gone. She didn’t know if what was happening was the right thing to do, but she had no say in the matter.

Loki frowned slightly when he received no reply to his playful jab. Watching her carefully, he walked over to the water’s edge where Syn was standing. “What are you thinking about?”

Syn looked at Loki, her blue eyes the saddest he had ever seen them. “You know, my mother used to take me here all the time when I was younger.”

He continued to look at her, his features still as he observed every aspect of the woman who stood before him. The way that her silver hair would shine in the moonlight, how her eyes used to dance with such vivacity, how her smile would brighten even his dullest of days: all of these things were things he realized he would miss greatly when his father had announced the terms of the agreement made that day.

Was it truly fair for his father to make such a deal that day? To protect Asgard came at a cost that, to anyone else, would seem very minimal. But of all the people, why did it have to be Syn?

“She used to tell me,” Syn continued, looking upriver, “that where the sky met the top of the river is where the stars would go to peacefully pass away.”

She turned to look downriver.

“Then when the stars were going to be reborn, they’d float downriver and go back into the sky where the river met it once more.”

Loki smirked, dismissing the story that the woman wove with her words. “I’ve heard that story. It’s a cute child’s tale.”

Syn formed a smirk to match his own. “Hold out your hands for me, Loki.”

He furrowed his brow slightly as he knelt down near the water’s edge and held them out, palms facing up. Syn bent down and scooped up some of the river water and held her hands over Loki’s palms, the liquid slowly trickling into them.

Loki watched as the water fell, nothing special catching his eye. He tilted his head slightly to one side, and suddenly it changed his view. The water glistened with more than just the moonlight reflecting off of it. There were little specks of light that resembled the stars overhead in every drop. It almost seemed like the small pool in his hands were filled with constellations.

“Tis not a child’s tale.”

Syn’s hands formed around Loki’s so that some of the water remained in his hands, the stars dancing around with the motion of the water.

He looked at Syn’s face, watching as her features were transfixed on the captured stars in his palms. He imagined that she was those stars: vibrant and beautiful, but slipping away from him slowly.

He hadn’t wanted to let himself admit it because of the situation at hand, but he had found that over the past year, his feelings for the girl were undeniable. She was the person that completed him, made him feel as if he wasn’t second rate in comparison to his brother. She always built him up, but kept him as humble as she could (at least when they were alone).

Spending all the extra time with her during the day, whether it was at the library or simply walking the grounds made him realize how much he had missed their companionship from their childhood.

Now she was a dying star, leaving him forever.

“Syn,” he started.

She looked up at him, her eyes bright and hopeful. Her gaze pierced his, both of them getting lost in each other’s eyes.

“Yes?”

He stepped into the water to stand toe to toe with the young maiden. The closeness of their bodies were only occasionally closed by their chests moving up and down with their breathing.

“Don’t forget me.”

Although her eyes pooled with sadness, her smile began to shine bright. “How could I?”

Letting the rest of the river water fall from their hands, Loki cupped Syn’s face and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. He felt the tears on her face stain his, one of her hands resting on his chest while the other snaked through his dark hair.

The moment only lasted a few seconds, but to the two it felt like lifetimes. Loki eased his grip and eventually ended the kiss, his forehead and Syn’s still touching. Their eyes were closed as they both continued to drink in the other’s presence.

Why was it, Syn wondered, that couples that wanted to be together only ever realized their fate when the other was leaving or dying? Why did it always take some kind of grave circumstance for two peoples’ feelings to come to the surface, when it’s too late?


End file.
